À qui la faute?
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Wisteria Lane accueille une toute nouvelle famille. Les Bolen. Angela et Daniel et Dominic semblent former une famille parfaite, tout à fait sereine et surtout très banale. Cependant, ils cachent un secret des plus sombres...


**Titre:** À qui la Faute?  
**Fandom:** _Desperate Housewives_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Angela, Daniel et Dominic Bolen..  
**Pairing:** Angela et Dominic Bolen.**  
Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 575.  
**Résumé:** Wisteria Lane accueille une toute nouvelle famille. Les Bolen. Angela et Daniel et Dominic semblent former une famille parfaite, tout à fait sereine et surtout très banale. Cependant, ils cachent un secret des plus sombres...

* * *

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Angela Bolen se posta devant la fenêtre de ce qui devrait être plus tard la salle de séjour de sa nouvelle maison.

Une fois bien installée, elle se mit soudain à rêvasser. Elle n'était pas réellement satisfaite de son choix d'emménagement. Wisteria Lane, dans la banlieue de Fairview, semblait être de ces villages pavillonnaires où commérage et secret ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour affronter les langues de bois. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Ses origines italiennes étaient son principal atout. Son franc parler lui permettait de survivre en toutes situations. Elle avait simplement horreur des hypocrites et bien plus encore des fouineurs. Elle haïssait plus que tout au monde ceux et celles qui cherchaient à mettre le nez dans ses affaires personnelles. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point les banlieues comme celle-ci en étaient pleines...

Son mari, Dominic Bolen la sortit de ses pensées en l'attrapant par les hanches. Il la tourna vers lui et enroula ses bras au dessus des fesses de sa femme. Il couvrit ses lèvres de baiser.

_ Bienvenue chez nous, _Sweetheart_, dit-il d'une voix étonnement sucrée.

Angela caressa la joue de son homme avec la paume de sa main et l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue perça la barrière des lèvres de son mari. Sa bouche, soudain gourmande, glissa jusque dans le cou de son époux. Il émit un gémissement satisfait.

Daniel, qui était parti faire un rapide tour du quartier, entra dans la pièce et se cacha les yeux.

Pour manifester sa présence, il ne trouva pas d'autres moyens que de se racler la gorge.

Les joues d'Angela prirent aussitôt une couleur pourpre. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement se montrer aussi entreprenante envers son mari devant les yeux encore innocents de son unique fils.

Dominic eut un petit sourire en coin. L'affection de sa femme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait un programme chargé pour la soirée à venir.

Il fit signe à son fils de le suivre. L'acquisition d'une maison ne se faisait pas aussi facilement: il fallait à présent s'occuper du déchargement des meubles.

Angela s'assit sur le rebord de fenêtre. Elle se souvint de la manière dont elle avait injustement accusé son fils de ce déménagement soudain.

« À qui la faute? »

Un peu tout le monde. Sauf évidemment Daniel, le fruit de ses entrailles, celui pour qui elle était prête à donner corps et âme pour enjoliver sa vie. Daniel était jeune. Innocent. L'adolescence habitait encore chaque cellule de son corps. Il ne mesurait pas vraiment la gravité de la situation.

« À qui la faute? »

Elle était l'unique responsable. À dix-huit ans, elle était encore jeune et inconsciente et ne pensait pas que l'amour lui ferait longtemps payer le prix fort. Elle devait apprendre à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et quoiqu'elle puisse faire, son passé lui restera à tout jamais collé à la peau. Une brûlure prenant près de la moitié de son dos était là pour le lui rappeler.

Dominic entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un carton où Angela avait soigneusement écrit au marqueur d'en prendre particulièrement soin. Il le posa au pied de sa femme.

Conscient de la soudaine souffrance intérieure de celle-ci, il se posta devant elle avant de la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras.

À court de mots rassurants, il se contenta de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.


End file.
